


Different Kisses

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Five Kisses Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Five different ways Harry kisses Severus and one time Severus kissed Harry properly.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Different Kisses

The first time Harry kissed Severus it wasn't a lips on lips kiss but a Vulcan kiss. The two had become friends two months after Harry saved Severus' life. Their first kiss was also the first time Severus had invited Harry to Spinners End. Harry had convinced Severus to watch Star Trek with him and once the show started he brought their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. Which had caused a warm feeling to shoot through their bodies. 

The second time they kissed Harry had just returned from his two months long trip to France. Severus and Minerva were waiting on him at the front entrance of Hogwarts. He quickly performed the French greeting for both leaving Severus adorably flushed and Minerva laughing quietly as Harry spoke about his trip.

The third time was at the Hogwarts annual yule celebration. This kiss was caused by mistletoe and was witnessed by most of the Weasley family and Minerva. The two had been talking by their table when they heard the twinkle of a bell. Severus looked up with a glare and before he could move away, Harry quickly pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek. Severus blushed again before with a flare of his cloak he stalked away and wasn't seen for the rest of the night. The day after he pretended that nothing happened. 

The fourth kiss happened when Severus got sick after two days after the yule ball. Harry had been the one sent to check on him. When Harry walked into the room he could hear the sound of retching. He followed the sound to the bathroom and found Severus kneeling before the porcelain god know as the toilet. Harry had held his hair back for him until he finished. He then helped the exhausted man get in bed and tucked him in. Before Harry left the room he had placed a kiss on Severus' forehead.

The fifth kiss happened after their first date. Instead of going for an actual kiss, Harry lifted Severus' left hand and placed a kiss on it with an exaggerated bow causing Severus to actually giggle after the door was locked and warded. 

Severus was waiting on Harry to return from Egypt out in the rain. The day before Hermione had invited Severus to go see The Notebook and when he found out it was going to rain the day Harry returned he decided he wanted to reenact the kissing scene. Harry landed in the middle of the street and in the next moment Severus had jumped in his arms and kissed him. The next day on the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of them kissing in the rain.


End file.
